


Game of Thrones: A Bastard's Story Book one

by Diredestroyer88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark is a badass, F/M, Joffrey Baratheon is a Little Shit, Tommen is jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredestroyer88/pseuds/Diredestroyer88
Summary: This is the story of Matt Snow, Rickard Karstark's bastard. This is a story of life and death; war and peace; love and hate. Will Matt be able to find his love in turmoil of the War of the Five Kings and beyond? Read to find out.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. The DireWolves

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter follows chapter one of A Game of Thrones. Future chapters of this story will include multiple chapters from the books. I plan on using a mix of the books and the show, ending with season eight of GoT. So, spoilers for both GoT and ASoIaF. All rights go to G.R.R.M and HBO.

It was a cold day in Winterfell. Matthew Snow waited for the execution to begin. The man was of the Night’s Watch, a deserter. Lord Eddard Stark was at the front of the party. Deserting the Night’s Watch was a crime punishable by death and, in the North, it was strongly believed that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword.

The oldest of the Stark children were there; Bran was the youngest, at the age of ten; Robb was seventeen, the oldest trueborn Stark; Jon, Ned’s bastard, was also seventeen; as was Matt, a ward of Ned’s and Rickard Karstark’s bastard; last came Theon Greyjoy, another ward from Lord Balon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. He was nineteen.

Jon was whispering something to Bran.

“Keep the pony well in hand,” he whispered. “And don’t look away. Father will know if you do.”

Ned dismounted his horse. Theon handed him his sword, Ice. Ned peeled off his gloves and handed them to Jory Cassel, the captain of his household guard. He took hold of Ice with both hands and said, “In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I sentence you to die.” He lifted the greatsword high above his head.

He took off the man’s head with a single sure stroke. Blood sprayed out across the snow, as red as summerwine. One of the horses reared and had to be restrained to keep from bolting.

The party started back towards the castle. Robb and Jon started racing each other to the gate. Matt kicked his horse after them. He passed Jon and was coming up on Robb.

“Your horse is getting slow,” he shouted to Robb as he passed. “You should get a new one if you ever want to be Lord of Winterfell!”

He got about ten yards ahead when he looked back and noticed that Robb had stopped and dismounted. Matt rode back to find Robb in knee-deep snow, cradling something in his arms. When he got closer, he realized what it was; a grey and black direwolf pup. Jon rode up behind them, saw the pup and went back to tell the others.

Jory Cassel and Theon Greyjoy were there first. Theon drew a quick breath when he saw the pup. “Gods!” He exclaimed as he went for his sword.

Jory’s sword was already out. “Robb, get away from it!” he called as his horse reared under him.

It was then that Matt noticed the mother. Half-buried in bloodstained snow, a huge dark shape slumped in death. Ice had formed in its shaggy grey fur, and the faint smell of corruption clung to it like a woman’s perfume.

“A freak,” Greyjoy said. “Look at the size of it.”

“It’s no freak,” Jon said calmly. “That’s a direwolf. They grow larger than the other kind.”

Theon Greyjoy said, “There’s not been a direwolf sighted south of the Wall in two hundred years.”

“I see one now,” Jon replied.

“I see five.” Matt pointed.

Sure enough, huddled around the dead bitch were four more pups; two male, two female.

“Direwolves loose in the realm, after so many years,” muttered Hullen, the master of the horse. “I like it not.”

“It is a sign,” Jory said.

Ned frowned. “This is only a dead animal, Jory,” he said. Yet he seemed troubled. Snow crunched under his boots as he moved around the body. “Do we know what killed her?”

“There’s something in the throat,” Robb told him, proud to have found the answer before his father even asked. “There, just under the jaw.”

Ned knelt and groped under the beast’s head with his hand. He gave a yank and held it up for all to see. A foot of shattered antler, tines snapped off, all wet with blood.

A sudden silence descended over the party. The men looked at the antler uneasily, and no one dared to speak.

His father tossed the antler to the side and cleansed his hands in the snow. “I’m surprised she lived long enough to whelp,” he said. His voice broke the spell.

“Maybe she didn’t,” Jory said. “I’ve heard tales . . . maybe the bitch was already dead when the pups came.”

“Born with the dead,” another man put in. “Worse luck.”

“No matter,” said Hullen. “They be dead soon enough too.”

Bran gave a wordless cry of dismay.

“The sooner the better,” Theon Greyjoy agreed. He drew his sword. “Give the beast here, Bran.”

The little thing squirmed against him as if it heard and understood. “No!” Bran cried out fiercely. “It’s mine.”

“Put away your sword, Greyjoy,” Robb said. For a moment he sounded as commanding as their father, like the lord he would someday be. “We will keep these pups.”

“You cannot do that, boy,” said Harwin, who was Hullen’s son.

“It be a mercy to kill them,” Hullen said.

Bran looked to his lord father for rescue, but got only a frown, a furrowed brow. “Hullen speaks truly, son. Better a swift death than a hard one from cold and starvation.”

“No!” Bran looked like he was about to cry.

Robb resisted stubbornly. “Ser Rodrik’s red bitch whelped again last week,” he said. “It was a small litter, only two live pups. She’ll have milk enough.”

“She’ll rip them apart when they try to nurse.”

“Lord Stark,” Jon said. It was strange to hear him call Father that, so formal. Bran looked at him with desperate hope. “There are five pups,” he told Father. “Three male, two female.”

“What of it, Jon?”

“You have five trueborn children,” Jon said. “Three sons, two daughters. The direwolf is the sigil of your House. Your children were meant to have these pups, my lord.”

Ned’s face changed. Jon had done something that Matt would never have done himself. The count had come right only because Jon had omitted himself. He had included the girls, included even Rickon, the baby, but not the bastard who bore the surname Snow, the name that custom decreed be given to all those in the north unlucky enough to be born with no name of their own.

Ned understood as well. “You want no pup for yourself, Jon?” he asked softly.

“The direwolf graces the banners of House Stark,” Jon pointed out. “I am no Stark, Father.”

Lord Stark regarded Jon thoughtfully. Robb rushed into the silence he left. “I will nurse him myself, Father,” he promised. “I will soak a towel with warm milk, and give him suck from that.”

“Me too!” Bran echoed.

The lord weighed his sons long and carefully with his eyes. “Easy to say, and harder to do. I will not have you wasting the servants’ time with this. If you want these pups, you will feed them yourselves. Is that understood?”

Bran nodded eagerly. The pup squirmed in his grasp, licked at his face with a warm tongue.

“You must train them as well,” Lord Eddard said. “You must train them. The kennel master will have nothing to do with these monsters, I promise you that. And the gods help you if you neglect them, or brutalize them, or train them badly. These are not dogs to beg for treats and slink off at a kick. A direwolf will rip a man’s arm off his shoulder as easily as a dog will kill a rat. Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes, Father,” Bran said.

“Yes,” Robb agreed.

“The pups may die anyway, despite all you do.”

“They won’t die,” Robb said. “We won’t let them die.”

“Keep them, then. Jory, Desmond, gather up the other pups. It’s time we were back to Winterfell.”

Soon after they started back, Jon stopped. “Do you hear that?” He said.

“Hear what?” Matt asked.

“There,” Jon dismounted and went off into the woods. “Matt, come here!” He shouted.

Matt ran to where Jon stood. “What?” he asked.

“There,” Jon pointed.

Laying in the snow were two more direwolf pups. One was all white with red eyes, the other was dark grey with streaks of red, yellow, and orange.

“They must have crawled away from the others,” Jon said.

“Two more pups for the two bastards,” Lord Stark said.

“I don’t understand,” Matt said, confused. “I’m not a Stark, my lord. I’m just your ward, as is Theon. Why doesn’t he have one?”

“Your father is a Karstark,” Ned pointed out. “You have Stark blood, Theon does not. You’re meant to have it.”

Matt picked up the grey one and it almost immediately snuggled up to him.

“See,” Robb said. “He already likes you.”

Jon picked up the other pup and cradled it in his arms.

“An albino,” Theon Greyjoy said with wry amusement. “This one will die even faster than the others.”

Jon gave Theon a look of annoyance. “I’ll take him to the Wall when I leave,” he said. “He’ll be at home there.”

As they rode off again, Matt looked down at the pup in his arms. “You’re going to need a name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s chapter one. I have a few names in mind for Matt’s direwolf. Leave a review with the name that you want. The names are as follows: FireWind; Fireball; Flamefoot; Blaze.


	2. The Naming of the Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, by an overwhelming majority of a whole two votes, Matt’s direwolf is named Blaze. This chapter is going to cover chapter two of A Game of Thrones. Chapter three is a Daenerys chapter, so I will most likely skip it. If you guys want me to change anything with Dany before she gets to Westeros, then let me know in a review and I will probably do a separate story on it. Hope you enjoy.

When they got back to the castle, Ned went straight to the godswood. Matt, Jon, and Robb went with Jory Cassel to give Rickon and the girls their pups.

Sansa was the oldest of the girls at sixteen; Arya was next at fourteen, and Rickon was the youngest of the boys at six.

They were all ecstatic to receive their pups. Arya named hers Nymeria, after the Rhoynar princess who led her people from the banks of the River Rhoyne, first to the Basilisk Isles and the coasts of Sothoryos, then to the island of Naath, then the Summer Islands, and eventually they settled in Dorne, where she married into House Martel and conquered the southern kingdom.

Sansa named her pup Lady because, despite the direwolve’s savage nature, she planned to train her in royal etiquette.

Rickon named his Shaggydog after his shaggy black fur.

“What about yours, Matt?” Arya asked.

“I’ve decided to name him Blaze,” Matt answered. “He looks like he has fire in his fur.”

“That’s nice,” Arya said. Then she kissed him lovingly, right in front of her siblings.

“Arya!” Sansa exclaimed. “Not in front of Rickon, he’s too young!”

Arya peeled back, embarrassed. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly.

Matt and Arya had only been betrothed recently. When Matt first arrived, they had loved each other as siblings, but as they got older that love grew into that of a young couple. This convinced Ned to betroth them despite the fact that Matt was a bastard. Lady Catelyn was skeptical at first, but she was slowly becoming around. 

“What about you two?” Sansa asked, looking at Robb and Jon. “What did you name your pups?”

Robb answered first. “Mine’s Grey Wind. He’s grey and black and quick like the wind.”

“This is Ghost,” Jon said. “He’s white.” Jon gave no other explanation.

Later, the older boys were sitting on the walls watching Bran, Rickon, and Arya play with their pups (Bran had named his Summer) in the courtyard below, when Ned returned from the godswood with a sad look on his face.

“Jon Arryn is dead,” He said solemnly.

Matt could tell that the news had hit Lord Stark hard. Ned had fostered at the Eyrie, and the childless Lord Arryn had become a second father to him and his fellow ward, Robert Baratheon. When the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen had demanded their heads, the Lord of the Eyrie had raised his moon-and- falcon banners in revolt rather than give up those he had pledged to protect.

And one day fifteen years ago, this second father had become a brother as well, as he and Ned stood together in the sept at Riverrun to wed two sisters, the daughters of Lord Hoster Tully.

“The king is coming to Winterfell,” He added. “With the entire royal family and the queen’s brothers.”

Matt didn’t much like the royal family nor the queen’s brothers. Joffrey Baratheon was a whiny little ass hole. Tommen and Myrcella were nice enough, but they were still young. Jamie Lannister was smug and prideful, a member of the Kingsguard. His brother, the Imp, Tyrion Lannister was a little better, though not by much.

“I’ve sent for Benjen as well,” He said. “Jon, you can go with him when he goes back to the Wall.”

“Thank you, father,” Jon said. “I will.”

“When will the king arrive, my lord?” Asked Matt

“Two weeks,” Lord Stark answered. “Now come, we have a feast to prepare for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the second chapter done. I decided to age the girls up a little because of Matt and Arya’s betrothal. Other than that, the children are the same age as in the show. I’m using mostly the books for reference material right now, but I will go rewatch the show and make changes as I see fit. Suggestions for future changes are welcome, so please leave a review with any suggestions you might have. This has been DireDestroyer, signing off.


	3. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been gaining views really fast, so I’m writing another chapter. This one will focus on chapters four and five of the first book and what took place while Ned and Robert were in the crypt. Enjoy.

The day of the king’s arrival felt like it came a lot sooner than expected. As the king’s procession came through the gates, Matt recognized a few faces from when the Starks went to King’s Landing nine years ago to celebrate the end of Balon Greyjoy’s rebellion.

He saw Ser Jamie Lannister with that smug look he always wore; then the Hound, Sandor Clegane with his half-burned face; beside him was Prince Joffery Baratheon. He smiled at Sansa and her cheeks flushed. Behind them was Tyrion Lannister, the Imp.

King Robert Baratheon was at the head of the procession, flanked by two of the Kingsguard. He dismounted and gave Ned a bone-crushing hug. “Ned! Ah, but it is good to see that frozen face of yours.” The king looked him over top to bottom and laughed. “You have not changed at all.”

Ned only bowed and said, “Your Grace, Winterfell is yours.”

Queen Cersei Lannister exited her carriage with her younger children, Tommen and Myrcella. Formal greetings were made and the children were introduced. Tommen gave Arya a smile which she didn’t return, but Matt gave him a look that told him to stay away from her. He backed down. _I’ll have to watch him._ Matt thought.

Once the formalities were out of the way, Ned and Robert went down to the crypt to talk in private. Matt saw Tyrion head right out the gates and into the small village surrounding the castle. Knowing the Imp he probably was off to find the nearest brothel.

Joffrey kissed Sansa’s hand, “My lady, you are more beautiful than I first thought.”

“Thank you, my prince.” She said blushing.

Tommen tried to follow his brother’s example with Arya, but was scared off by Matt’s gaze. Arya moved closer to Matt and grabbed his hand. “Be careful,” she whispered. “I love you, but Cersei might get the wrong idea if she sees you scaring Tommen like that.”

“He’s being a little too flirtatious with you and I don’t like it.”

“Still, you know how protective the queen can be. Just be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“If Cersei does see me scaring Tommen off, then I’ll have Lord Stark explain the betrothal.”

“Even so, I doubt she’ll support it,” Arya said. “Cersei Lannister would almost definitely protest a trueborn lady being wed to a bastard.”

“She’ll be the one to talk, then. If these rumors about her fucking Jaime are true….”

“If those rumors are true, then there’s the possibility that Tommen isn’t even Robert’s child,” Arya pointed out. “It would be even worse for a trueborn lady to wed a bastard born of incest.”

Ned and Robert emerged from the crypt, “There will be a feast tonight!” Ned announced.

———————————————————————————————

Once everyone was seated, Ned stood to give a toast, “Tonight, we drink in mourning of Lord Jon Arryn,” he started solemnly. “He was a great man and an even greater brother. May he Rest In Peace.

“We also drink to the king’s health,” he added, a little more enthusiastically. “To King Robert!”

“To King Robert!” The room echoed.

As Ned sat down the king stood up. “I have a few announcements!” he shouted. “First of all, I would like to announce that I shall make Lord Stark my new Hand of the King!” The room echoed with applause. “I would also like to announce the betrothal of my son, Prince Joffrey, to Lord Stark’s daughter, Sansa!”

Sansa looked very surprised at this news. Matt saw her face flush when Joffrey smiled at her.

The food came next. Although he was both a bastard and a ward, Matt sat beneath the high table with the other children because of his betrothal to Arya. He made sure to keep Tommen at the opposite end of the table, away from Arya.

“Father is going to take us with him when he leaves for King’s Landing,” she told him excitedly. “He’s planning on having our wedding there!”

“That’s great news!” Matt said. He was going to kiss her full on the lips, but Sansa noticed and gave a look, so he settled for the cheek.

After the feast Matt went back to his chambers where Blaze was waiting.

“We’ll be leaving for King’s Landing soon,” he told the wolf. “You’ll have to behave in the capital. I’ll take you out hunting when I can, but you’ll have to be careful when we’re in the city. People will be scared of you.”

The direwolf looked up at him and seemed to smile.

“I knew you would understand,” he said. Matt went to bed contented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. The next chapter will be on the road to King’s Landing and the stop-off at Castle Darry. I’m still not sure if I’m going to have Nymeria run away and Lady get killed or not. As always, leave a review and tell me what you think. Dire out.


	4. The Kingsroad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve gotten a few reviews telling me how Ned and Cat would never accept a bastard marrying their second daughter. I’ve answered a few individually, but I’m probably going to get more in the future, so I’ll just answer them all now. The main reasons for being against the betrothal will be fixed in future chapters ie. at some point Matt will be legitimized. This chapter follows all the chapters from the journey down the Kingsroad to the events at Castle Darry.

The road to King’s Landing was a long one. Matt rode near the back so Blaze could catch up after he went off to hunt. About two hours into the journey, they received an urgent message from Winterfell. Bran had fallen from a tower and hadn’t woken up yet. Thankfully, he was still alive, but Maester Luwin still didn’t know if he would make it. Ned almost turned back, but Matt talked him out of it.

“My lord,” he said. “You must keep going. I’m sure Bran will be alright. We can still pray for him. King Robert needs you to be his hand.”

“You’re right,” Lord Stark decided. “Cat is there with him and Maester Luwin will do everything he can. I’ll have Grand Maester Pycelle send a raven with instructions on what best to do.”

That night Arya came into his tent crying. “I don’t know what’s going to happen to Bran,” she said as she melted into his arms. “I don’t want him to die.”

“Bran will be alright. Maester Luwin will take good care of him.”

She sniffled, “I love you, Matt.”

“I love you too”

Matt smiled as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

—————————————————————————————————————

The next morning, they set off again. Arya was riding with Matt now. The Hound had come to rouse them and found them still wrapped in each other’s arms. Arya had been embarrassed at first, but when Ned was told, he was surprisingly ok with it.

“As long as you didn’t fuck,” he said. Then he turned to the Hound, “Since when was clothed cuddling taboo, Clegane? Next time, leave it go.”

“Yes, My Lord Hand.”

“Just my lord for now Clegane” Ned corrected. “I’m not the Hand of the King until I put on the badge.”

“Sorry, my lord.”

Lord Stark turned back to Arya and Matt. “Bran’s fall hit us all hard, none more than myself. You may ride together for comfort if you would like.”

And they did, for the rest of the journey. A few days later, they arrived at Castle Darry, where Ser Raymun Darry planned to host them for three days. They feasted that night.

The next morning, Matt, Arya, and Mycah, a butcher's boy, were sparring using sticks down by the riverbank. Mycah had just gotten the better of Arya and accidently hit her while disarming her, when Joffrey and Sansa came upon them. Joffrey saw the boy hit her and looked angry.

“You hit my lady’s sister, boy?” He asked. “You deserve a proper punishment,” he drew is blade.

“Stop, it was an accident!” Arya shouted, stepping in front of Mycah and drawing Needle, her own sword.

“Stop it, both of you!” Sansa cried.

Joffrey ignored her, “Out of my way girl!” He hit Arya in the side with the side of his sword.

This infuriated Matt, “Don’t touch her you little shit!” He drew his sword. Blaze growled, sensing Matt’s anger, and prepared to pounce.

Nymeria was there first. She jumped and bit Joffrey’s sword hand causing him to cry out in pain and drop his blade. Arya picked it up, took one look at the prince rolling on the ground in pain, and threw it in the river.

“My sword!” Joffrey shouted through tears.

“Wow, he is a whiny little bitch,” Matt said. Arya laughed.

“I’m telling the king!” Sansa shouted and she ran back towards the castle.

Arya paled. “Mycah, run and hide,” she shouted.

“Sansa, no!” Matt shouted as he ran after her.

He somehow lost her in the wood.

By the time he got back to the castle, Sansa was already there.

“What’s this about Arya’s beast hurting my Joffrey?” Cersei asked.

Matt tried to explain, but the queen wouldn’t hear it.

“We will find the girl and the beast in time,” She said. “For now though, let’s make an example, shall we?” She looked to Robert. “Kill Sansa’s beast.”

“No!” Sansa cried.

“My wife is right,” the king agreed. “There must be some show of force and, from what we’ve heard, Matt will kill anyone who goes near the ones that he loves. It must be done.” He looked to Ned.

I’ll do it myself then,” Ned said solemnly.

“No, father! You can’t!”

“I have to, Sansa dear. The king commands it.” His eyes were full of sadness. He walked off to where Lady was tied up.

Matt laid in bed alone, listening to Lady howl as Lord Stark approached her with a knife. One howl, then another, a yelp, and then… silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep Lady’s death for the sake of the plot. I’m still not sure whether Bran is still going to be crippled or not, but he probably will be because, in my opinion, without losing the use of his legs, Bran would not have had much motivation to become the Three-Eyed Raven. This was Dire, signing off.


	5. News and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I just wanted to thank you all for the support I’ve seen on this story. Please go check out my YouTube channel, Dire Destroyer88, link in bio. This chapter will focus on the last day at Castle Darry and the arrival at King’s Landing. As always, please leave a review with suggestions on what you would like to see in future chapters. Enjoy.

Matt woke in the middle of the night to Arya crying. They had found her about an hour prior.

“Cersei wanted to beat me for what happened,” she said through tears. “She said that it was my fault.”

“If that would have happened, I would have killed her and her precious little Joffrey.” 

“You would have been arrested and thrown in a Black Cell as soon as we got to King’s Landing. I couldn’t bear that.”

“It would have been worth it to protect my lady’s honor.”

“You don’t have to call me ‘my lady’. We’re to be married.”

“I know,” Matt said. “It’s just fun to tease you…. My lady.”

She slapped him. “Shut up.”

“Ouch, that hurt,” he kissed her. Once again they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

—————————————————————————————————————

The next morning they woke to shouting in the courtyard. They went outside to find out what was going on. The Hound had returned (though Matt did not know that he had left). There was a dead body on the back of his horse. Arya screamed when saw who it was.

“Mycah!” She shouted. “You killed him!” She started crying into Matt’s shoulder.

“You ran him down!” Matt shouted. “You didn’t have to kill him but you did anyways!”

“He ran,” The Hound said. “I told him to stop and he kept running.So, I killed him.”

“He was scared.” Matt said. “You come up with your big dog helm and think your not going to scare someone”

“I can scare you, boy!” He drew his sword.

“Try me!” Matt shouted as he drew his own blade.

“What is going on out here!?” Lord Stark walked out of the keep.

“The Hound killed an innocent boy!”

“Is this true, Clegane?”

“I did kill him, my lord,” the knight said. “But he was far from innocent. He took part in the maiming Prince Joffrey.”

“Liar!” Arya yelled. She turned to her father, “We were sparring and Mycah accidentally hit me. Joffrey said he needed a proper punishment and took his sword out. I tried telling him that it was an accident, but he wouldn’t listen and he hit me. Nymeria was only trying to protect me.”

“The wolf actually saved Joff’s life,” Matt added. “If Nymeria hadn’t bit him, I would have killed him.”

“Where is Nymeria now, Arya?” Ned asked.

“I chased her off so they wouldn’t kill her,” Arya answered. “She’s probably long gone by now.”

“Good,” he turned to the Hound. “A man with any sense would strip you of knighthood and send you to the Wall, but we may have need of good fighters like you in the war to come.”

“War, my lord?” Matt asked curiously.

Ned looked around quickly, “Come, all three of you. I’ll explain inside.”

Once inside, he led them to his chambers. “Now, first you must swear to me that none of what you are about to hear will leave this room.”

“I swear” Matt said. Arya said the same. So did the Hound, a little reluctantly.

“Good,” he said. “A few days ago, we received word that Daenerys Targaryen has been wed to a Dothraki khal.”

“What?!” Matt exclaimed. “I thought Robert had the last Targaryens killed years ago!”

“They somehow managed to evade the assassins that we sent after them,” he said. “Her brother, Viserys, sold her to Khal Drogo in exchange for a united Dothraki khalasar that he will use to retake the Iron Throne.” 

“How did we come by this information?” Clegane asked.

“Ser Jorah Mormont has been spying for Varys in order to earn a chance to come home.”

“Wasn’t Ser Jorah the one who sold those poachers into slavery, then ran when you called him to answer for his crimes?” Asked Arya.

“Yes, Arya. You listened well.” He answered. “You can leave now, Sandor. I must talk to these two in private.”

When the Hound left, Ned turned back to the other two. “Before we left Winterfell, we received a raven from your aunt Lysa. She believes that Jon Arryn was murdered.”

“Who would want to murder the Hand of the King?” Matt asked.

“The Targaryens, the Free Cities, We’re not sure. Lysa seems to think it was the Lannisters. She thinks Jon found something that would have destroyed the Lannister’s chance for the throne.”

“Like proof that Cersei and Jaime are having an affair?” Arya said, proud to have thought of it herself.

“Yes, almost definitely that. The only reason I’m here is because Catelyn urged me to come and find the truth.”

“What if they try to kill you as well?”

“I am prepared to face that possibility. When I have proof of this affair, I will send ravens to Renly and Stannis. When the problem of succession comes up, Stannis is the true heir. Hopefully Renly will see that and put aside his ego to declare for his brother.

“You must not tell anyone what you heard here. Most of all Sansa. She is too close to Joffrey.” 

“Yes, My lord” Matt said.

When they left Castle Darry, Matt kept Blaze close to him and Arya for protection. Just in case the queen suddenly changed her mind and tried to have them executed. Sansa rode far away from them and wouldn’t look either of them in the eye. She blamed them for the death of Lady.

When they arrived at King’s Landing, Lord Peter Baelish requested that Ned see him in his office, which was on the top floor of a brothel that he owned. Ned turned to the septa, “Septa Mordane, please take the children to their chambers. I will meet you there when I am done.”

As Matt and Arya settled into their shared chambers, Ned entered with a grim look on his face. “Another attempt has been made on Bran’s life,” He said. “An assassin hired by Tyron Lannister.”

“Tyrion went to the wall with Jon and uncle Benjen,” Arya said. “We could send word to the lord commander to keep him there and force him to take the Black.”

“We already have, but I fear he may have already left Castle Black. There’s more as well. Cat believes that Bran didn’t fall, he was pushed.”

“By whom?” Asked Matt.

“By Jaime Lannister.”

“Cersei did leave a few hours after us,” Matt mused. “Maybe Bran saw her and Jaime fucking and got caught.”

“That is a possibility,” Ned said “But we have no proof.”

“That’s just more of a reason for you to find proof that they have been fucking, my lord.”

“I will get on that as soon as possible. But first, Matt, I will be requesting your legitimization tomorrow. That way you two can be wed.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Matt said. He looked at Arya and they both smiled. “We can’t wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me longer than usual (considering the usual time is a few hours). Not sure what I’m going to do with the next chapter, but feel free to leave suggestions. This has been DireDestroyer, signing off.


End file.
